


Downtime

by jyorraku



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/pseuds/jyorraku
Summary: "Burn me and mine and I'll go through you like a door."Spoilers for 2x13 Caliban's War.





	Downtime

“You went back to get my armor.”

Cotyar blinked drowsily at Bobbie.

“That’s why you were late to the transport.”

He tugged at the sheets of his hospital bed and considered pulling them higher, up over his ears. He opted to roll his eyes at her. “Congratulations for solving a mystery of no consequence, you want a prize?”

She growled, “You were expecting trouble.”

“I’m a smart immoral spy,” he replied dryly. “I wouldn’t be alive if I wasn’t always expecting trouble.”

“Then why didn’t you tell the ol—“ Bobbie stopped and amended with, “Madam Avasarala?”

“I told, she listened, we went. She’s a force of nature, trying to do more would be just pissing in the wind.”

“If she’s such a force, why aren’t you dead after what happened to her son?”

Cotyar glared at her, she shrugged. He left himself open, didn’t he think she would take it? He made a noise, it sounded like a chuckle.

She crossed her arms. “Don’t tell me, she saw all of this coming and knew you would come in handy.”

He sighed heavily. “Draper, if you need to hear me say it, I will, but I think you already know this. Earth, Mars, the Belt?  This new weapon? It’s all same shit, different day.”

Bobbie stayed silent, something like sadness in her defiant eyes. Cotyar was tired, but he didn’t want to end it like this.

“I brought your suit, because I figured sooner or later I’d be able to see.”

“What?” she retorted with a confused frown.

“Whether you’d go through that door,” he continued, his gaze now unwavering, the lopsided curve of his lips growing.

Her eyes narrowed briefly before something in his smirk made her chin retreat, appearing to barely overcome the urge to squirm.

“If you considered us…yours.”

Bobbie instantly flushed red, looking anywhere but at him, her jaw working to grind something out.

Cotyar knew her next words weren’t going to be complimentary, so he let his eyes flicker back to the woman standing behind Bobbie.

On cue, Avasarala cleared her throat loudly.

Bobbie spun around with a quick jerk, her eyes wide in her face, regarding Avasarala with a questioning stare.

Avasarala raised an eyebrow.

“I…,” Bobbie started, her face crimson. Then with a deep breath that felt like fortitude, she restarted stiffly, her shoulders square, “You are. For now.”

“I beg your pardon?” Avasarala asked with a furrow in her brow.

Bobbie closed her eyes and gritted out, “May I leave?”

“Of course.”

Avasarala regarded the woman’s retreating figure with a tiny smile before turning her attention to her injured spy.

“You’re not done.”

Cotyar grumbled, “It’s not always up to you.”

“Isn’t it?” she asked beautifully.

He pulled the sheets over his head.


End file.
